


Pleased To Meet You

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Sherlock meets his younger self, reflects on changes, cuddles John.Dream AU... or is it?





	Pleased To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Off the Tumblr writing prompt:  
> “Can I get uhhhhhhhhhhh a fanfic where current Sherlock gets thrown into the past, sometime around where he met John, and he meets himself and is like....damn.....I really lived like this???? And everyone is shook at how different Sherlock is from the future.”  
> Yes my dear, you can.

Sherlock woke up in his old Montague street flat, this must be a bad dream. He blamed the lobster salad from dinner last night and would have to talk to John when he woke up as the man was a doctor so he knew that meal would end badly... nightmares, from his own dinner!

He decided to get on with it and wondered to the kitchen but came up short because he was also in the living room, packing boxes at 0300hours and the place was a mess! "Temporal displacement, won't possibly be permanent, time and space whatnot couldn't sustain two threads. You are clearly Sherlock Holmes, and I'm Sherlock Holmes. Good to meet you... did you ever remember where the cranium saw went off to, I'm sure I had it somewhere" This younger him was clearly distracted, was he high as well... Sherlock watched his past self pack and remembered what day it was, he was packing to move to Baker street and move in with John!

"Molly confiscated it when she found the weed in the drawer, we, you, put it there for her find when she checked the flat" It had been almost fifteen years ago but he recalled her halting scolding quite clearly. "Trust him, the army doctor... John, trust John" He urgently wanted to tell himself everything but they both knew he couldn't or he might jeopardise his own time line.

"Okay" Sherlock Holmes said slowly. "You gonna help carry these." Sherlock couldn't refuse, he would see Mrs Hudson again, she had moved to a frail care home last year in his own time and he barely saw her more than once a month.

Mrs Hudson and Lestrade where waiting outside 221 Baker street when they arrived. "Alright Sunshine let's get you..." Lestrade trailed off as two sets of variegated eyes stared at him. "Hi Greg" Sherlock said quietly, the Greg of his time line had retired a few years ago, another friend he missed some days. Sherlock Holmes leaped out of the rented van and started talking at top speed. Sherlock shared a smile with Greg, John has taught him to slow down over the last fifteen years, had taught him to appreciate just being alive.

"Mrs Hudson it's just a temporal displacement, it won't be permanent, don't fuss" Sherlock watched himself coddle a very confused Mrs Hudson and had to reign himself in from bounding over the pavement to hug her. She looked healthy and hale compared to the fragile woman in his own time, he loved her as a mother and hoped each day that she would stay just a little longer.

"Oh you do keep things interesting dears" She said to them both, this new Sherlock was definitely a bit older, he looked so happy, and definitely carried more weight. She knew that look on a man but kept her peace just glad to know he would get there, the poor dear. She sniffed as emotions overtook her, relief, love, happiness. Her dear Sherlock would be okay, he would be alright in the end and she wondered if this new flatmate would be what helped.

Greg shook his head and grabbed a few boxes, this new Sherlock was definitely a few years older and seems more stable, he looked more settled in himself too. Greg realised he was smiling at this new... or old Sherlock... this would get confusing but he looked healthier, picked up a bit of weight at last so Greg wouldn't complain, whatever temporal displacement was it had clearly done the lunatic a world of good.

They got all the boxes upstairs in short order and Sherlock Holmes stood in chaos. Sherlock was meandering though the flat, comparing the now recent memories of the Montague street place. It had been a dive, one step up from a dos house floor, this would do nicely, John had been right. John had always been right.

"Yes well, if my sudden headache is anything to go by the temporal displacement it about to correct itself but thank you for sticking around future me, even in those hideous sleeping clothes. Sherlock Holmes, it was good too meet you" Sherlock Holmes extended a hand and smiled, Sherlock smiled too and reached for his own hand.

"It's been good to meet you too Mr Sherlock Holmes. I however am Sherlock Watson" and as he clasped his own cold fingers he snapped back to his own Baker street bed.

John Watson woke up with half of his sleepy husband on top of him, but it was the half with the messy curls and the warm lips so he didn't mind at all. "Dreams again love?" He asked before leaning in for the first of their pre-breakfast kisses.


End file.
